


Anniversary

by DaenGore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anniversary, Anxiety Disorder, Cute, Doctors, M/M, Snowbunny, prurus, ruspru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenGore/pseuds/DaenGore
Summary: Ivan and Gilbert are doctors. It's their anniversary.
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is something short I wrote to start publishing again after a long time. I hope you like it :)

Everything was over. Ivan finished the surgery. Despite being tired, Ivan just wanted to see Gilbert. 

He wanted to calm his nerves. Relax. Relax was a good word to describe his mood. 

Ivan went out of the operating room. And the first thought that came to his mind was to look for Gilbert. That day was an important date. It was their anniversary! Quickly he shared in his bag to find the albino’s present. Then, he led himself to the cafeteria. 

Gilbert was having a coffee. He could swear that Ivan would kill him if he saw him drinking it. He had any kind of worry. Ivan was performing a surgery, right? He wouldn’t finish until two hours! So, Gilbert thought that drinking coffee was a good option to keep him awake.

Every conclusion that Gilbert made was dropped when Ivan arrived at the cafeteria. Gilbert panicked. But it was late. REALLY late.

"What are you doing?" Ivan asked.

"I am having a break. I'm worned out. I need to clear my mind." Gil said it with a tired tone in his voice.

"That's right. I am tired too." Ivan looked at the cup. It was coffee. "Darling, you shouldn't drink it. You know why".

"Yeah…" Gilbert moved the cup away. " Sorry. I am tired. My eyes were closing. It's difficult to stay awake" 

Ivan felt it was wrong to give the gift lo Gilbert right now. Instead, he stood up and led Gilbert to the car. When they reached there, the albino man sat in the passenger seat. As soon as he took a seat he fell asleep. Ivan covered him with his coat.

After binging their belongings, Ivan drove home. The way back home was so quiet without all Gilbert's energy exploding all around. Usually Ivan was the one who falls asleep in the car. 

Gilbert had an anxiety disorder, the new medication keeps him down and even makes him sleep too much. Ivan didn't like it, it was like killing Gilbert's soul slowly. But also he knew anxiety driving him crazy. 

When they arrived home, Ivan parked the car. Gilbert was still sleeping. The russian man had to carry Gilbert in his arms to bed. 

Gilbert didn't even feel when he was placed in the bed. Ivan looked at him with a sad sigh. 

Next morning, Gilbert wake up really early. He felt lost and preoccupied. His first instinct was to look at the date. It was like he was missing something. Ivan was beside him sleeping, the russian usually wakes up early. Gilbert had to hurry. 

The albino man went to his desk. There he found the calendar. It was 4 of June. Their anniversary was the day before! 

“Scheisse!” He exclaimed as he walked down the stairs. He entered the kitchen and took some ingredients. He’ll prepare a chocolate cake, that one that Ivan loves. 

It was almost 8 am when he finished. He was decorating the cake, when he felt Ivan arms hugging him from behind. 

“That looks good” Ivan said.

“You shouldn't be here.”

“Why?” Ivan decided to tease Gilbert a little. Gilbert turned back to him. 

“I’m preparing the most wonderful anniversary cake! And it was a surprise! You ruined it! Sit down and pretend you haven’t seen it!” Beilschmidt pointed Ivan with a wooden spoon. 

Ivan obeyed as Gilbert continued struggling with the cake. 

In the end, it was a chocolate cake. It was decorated with cream. It was simple.

“Happy anniversary, Bärchen” Gilbert said as he put the cake in front of the Russian with a smile on his face.

“It looks awesome” Ivan said as he wraps his arms around Gilbert. “Here you are” He gave a little box to Gilbert. 

Gilbert opened the gift without losing time. Inside there was a Teutonic Cross. 

“MEIN GOTT! IVAN! It's awesome '' Shouted Gilbert as he spreaded kisses along Ivan's face.

“Happy anniversary, Zaika” Whispered Ivan smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:   
>  Zaika: Bunny  
> Bärchen: Littler bear


End file.
